


French Toast

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Cas wants Dean to take him out for Ice Cream and Dean with a grumble and a sigh agrees. Dean can't really say no to Cas, can he? Fluff. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some Dean and Cas and Ice Cream. Enjoy! :)

"There's an  _entire tub_ of neapolitan in the freezer, babe. I even bought you sugar cones the last time I went to the supermarket," Dean whines.

Castiel rolls his eyes and deftly cuts a bell pepper in half. He scoops out the innards and tosses it to the side.

Dean watches his fingers as they skillfully slice the peppers into uniform pieces. Dean turns his attention back to the meat sauce he is stirring for the pasta. He scoops a little bit of it up in his spoon and offers it to Cas.

Castiel tastes the sauce and frowns. "Needs salt," he murmurs.

Dean grabs the salt shaker and sprinkles a generous amount of salt into the sauce. "Ask Sam to take you," Dean grumbles.

Castiel sighs. "But I don't  _want_  Sam to take me. He took me the last time. I want  _you_ to take me," Castiel says.

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. He tastes the sauce himself this time and is satisfied. "Fine," he snaps. He walks over to the fridge to grab something and does not see Castiel's wide grin.

When they finish eating, Sam drifts off to his room to work on a research paper for school.

Dean settles himself onto the couch and puts his feet up on the coffee table. He rubs his stomach and smiles. As he pushes the power button on the remote control, Castiel plops down next to him on the couch, fully dressed, ready to go.

"I'm ready, Dean," Castiel says eagerly.

Dean sighs. "Cas we just ate, can't we—"

"Please?" Castiel whines. He tugs on Dean's sleeve until he growls and turns the TV off.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean mutters. He pulls himself up to a standing position and shakes his head. "I'll meet you outside," he says as he walks away.

Castiel claps his hands excitedly and heads towards the door.

Twenty minutes later, Dean parks in a parking lot and kills the ignition in the car.

Castiel practically skips out of the Impala over to the brightly lit Coldstone.

The door tinkles as they enter and Castiel immediately walks up to the glass display case and studies all of the flavors available to him. The girl behind the counter grins when she sees him. She's the same girl that had been there the last time he came.

"Back again?" she asks.

Castiel looks up at her and smiles. "Yes, Melanie, right?" he asks.

Melanie smiles and nods. "Yeah, Cas, right?" she asks.

Castiel nods.

Dean observes Cas as he interacts with Melanie and as she gives him sample after sample of ice cream. The store is empty and she doesn't seem to mind the company. And Cas is easy that way. Becoming human sort of, mellowed him, Dean had realized. It had also made him extremely inquisitive and needy, and even though Dean loved Cas to pieces, he sometimes felt overwhelmed by the amount of devotion that Cas had for him.

"Dean, you should come taste this," Castiel says in a very serious voice.

Dean shakes his head and walks over to Castiel.

"French Toast," he says as he offers Dean the small spoon.

"You eat it," Dean says with the smallest of smiles.

Castiel's smile falters as Dean gently pushes the spoon back towards him. Castiel sighs but eats the ice cream anyway. "I'll take a small French Toast," Castiel says.

"You're not going to make your own creation today?" Melanie asks as she scoops out the French Toast for him.

Castiel gives her a wan smile and shakes his head. "Nah," he says. He pays for the ice cream and quickly walks away from Dean.

On the drive back home, Castiel is quiet. He eats his ice cream slowly, thoughtfully. Dean shoots him several glances and attempts to start a conversation but he is met with strained smiles and one word answers. He feels like shit by the time they pull up to the bunker. Castiel is scooping up the last bit of ice cream in his spoon and as he puts it into his mouth, Dean grabs his arm and pulls him towards him.

Castiel lets out a small gasp as Dean presses his lips against his own and then he smiles and leans into the kiss.

Dean's tongue explores Cas' mouth and Cas moans softly.

"You know what," Dean says as he pulls away from Cas.

Cas nuzzles Dean's nose and smiles. "What?" he asks softly.

"That didn't taste half bad. How do you feel about seconds?" he asks.

Castiel grins. "I'm always up for seconds."

Dean kisses him again, enjoying the softness of his lips mingled in with the sweetness of the ice cream. "You're yummy," Dean murmurs.

Castiel grins. "Shut up and drive, Dean."


End file.
